


The Starwood Chronicle: selected articles

by Lukra (49percentchanceofbees)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Journalism, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/49percentchanceofbees/pseuds/Lukra
Summary: Relevant articles fromClan Lukra'snewspaper,The Starwood Chronicle. Unless otherwise noted, entries are written byCypress.





	The Starwood Chronicle: selected articles

LUKRA, SI -- As Clan Lukra transitions from its previous divine mission to a more secular, scholarly organization, clan administration had found it necessary to make some staffing changes. First, we bid a sad farewell to clan quartermaster  [ Freya ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=28672270) , who has chosen to leave, citing the incompatibility of the clan’s new direction with her expertise.

“I am sorry to leave you,” she said, “but my interest lies in managing trade and a nearby market. Running a university will require a very different set of skills, and I don’t feel myself able to provide that.”

Freya added that she’s actually been considering leaving Clan Lukra for some time.

“Not that it’s not nice here,” she said. “It’s simply that I feel I’ve done all I can do here -- there’s not really any room for me to grow here, especially as pilgrimages wind down. I’ve gotten some lucrative offers elsewhere, so this transition marks a natural moment for me to step down.”

But Freya won’t leave us in the lurch: she’s arranged for a successor to join us. Let’s all welcome  [ Demonstalker ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=47462967) to Clan Lukra.

“I’ve worked in a few different places,” Demonstalker said. “I’m good with money.”

Yes, we asked about her name.

“Oh, it’s … Well, I get that a lot,” she said. “My parents were paladins. I don’t … I’ve never even seen a demon.”

Last but certainly not least, Gibralt has hired a new admissions specialist to determine which dragons are good candidates to study at Lukra University.  [ Sofia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=55115472) will start reviewing applications at the beginning of next month.

“My mother is a university president, so of course I cut my teeth on records and registrars,” Sofia said. “I know exactly what you need. I’ll find the brightest, best, best-paying students out there. I was  _ born _ for this job.”

Those outside Clan Lukra seeking information about the university’s programs and admissions should direct inquiries to Sofia. Those within the clan are, of course, always welcome to speak to Gibralt about their concerns.


End file.
